Maximum Ride: The Martinez Chronicles
by amerdism
Summary: What if Max's mom wasn't locked out of the Avian-Human Hybrid Experiment? What if Dr. Martinez raised Max? What if she continued working for The School? What if Max was raised by Dr. Martinez as an experiment at The School? An AU where Max's mom, Dr. Martinez, not only continues working for the school but also heads the Avian-Hybrid Experiment and raises her little girl to.


**Yeah, so the author here, I was browsing through the Maximum Ride Crossovers and Normal Fanfiction Stories and I was honestly shocked. For one thing, there aren't a lot of Crossovers, well not many that reach the 10,000 to 20,000 word mark that I use to find stories, cause you know, what's the point in reading a story that only has one chapter and will never be updated again, and I'm not much for one-shot stories. And the Crossovers that there are aren't very varied in which anime, movies, books, etc, are crossed with the Maximum Ride universe, which is a real shame, and even then, from the few that I did find that caught my interest where in the single digits and lacked detail due to the stories having a ton of chapters and low words per chapter.**

 **When it comes to the Normal Maximum Ride Fanfiction Stories however, it was more along the lines of overused plots or predictable plots, and there wher a ton that focus on Max x Fang relationships, basically they where rather boring if there was no variety. On that note, while browsing around I was suprised by how few stories there's where simply about Max and her Biological Famliy, Dr. Martinez and Ella. The few that where were more about the flock and I felt had been labelled incorrectly. So I decided to try make a story of my own about the Ride/Martinez family.**

 **Now this is the first time I'll ever actually be writing a story, I appreciate any support anyone is willing to give me. Also note I'm new to the Maximum Ride Series, so feel free to correct anything just be polite about it.**

 **Okay, so the story, this is an Alternate Universe (AU) story, obviously, Max doesn't interact with her family much in canon. NOw about the story, I've mentioned how few Fanfics there's are on Max and her biological family, this is a real shame in my opinion as her interactions with Dr. Martinez and Ella are some of my favourite scenes in both the book series and the manga series. I read how Dr. Martinez is Max,s mother and Ella is her sister, I also read how Dr. Martinez used to work for The School and how she donated the egg that became Max. In canon Dr. Martinez is locked out of the Avian-Human Hybrid project, not long afterwards she leave she The School and moves to Arizona, where she obviously hooked up with a guy and had Ella but didn't marry from the look of things. When I read she was locked out of the avian-human hybrid experiment after donating an egg I felt like it was something she didn't like and that may have been the reason she left The School. She also seemed to realise Max was her daughter not long after seeing her wings for the first time and started acting motherly towards her from that point on. I don't think she'd have left Max at The School willingly, she worked for them so she must have know what was going to happen to Max.**

 **Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. So here's the whole AU plot, and keep in mind this takes place before the Angel Experiment at the beginning. So it's canon up to the point where Dr. Martinez donates an egg for the avian-hybrid Experiment, but that's it, instead of being locked out of the Experiment, I want to write a story where Dr. Martinez stays on to see the experiment through, to raise Max at the school, of course this story will be about her caring for Max greatly as a mother like she does in canon. I may do a kind of alternate story where she is cold and uncaring towards Max and sees her as an experiment only like most School scientists or maybe one where she is sEwing Max as both an experiment and her daughter and has a mixed reaction of uncaring and caring towards her, mixed feelings if you will. We'll see about that. Also I plan to include Ella, not sure how yet, but it's not like Dr. Martinez can't have a relationship on the side.**

 **But yeah thats my idea, Dr. Martinez being allowed to stay for the avian-hybrid experiment, to see how she interacts with Max, keep in mind I'm going to be writing this story with little to no romance for a while at least, it may have romance later, what kind of romance or with who I'm not sure but it won't be for a while, I got nothing against a pairing or anything, it's just that so many stories actively advertise romance as the main point and that's not what this story is about mainly. I got this idea after seeing an image of a younger Max in a white dress kind of falling into Dr. Martinez arms from the manga, it can be seen at the end of the Maximum Ride wiki page for Dr. Martinez character.**

 **Now, this is an idea I really like and it's one that I'd like to see made reality as a story, but as I've said I'm a novice writer, so if anyone wants to try their hand at writing their own story along with the same lines with this idea in mind then feel free, I'd be thrilled, I honestly want to see some very serious variations in stories for the Maximum Ride Fanfictions that aren't Max x Fang Fanfics or highschool Fanfics with the flock as humans. Same for Crossovers honestly, the Max x Fang relationship is good and all but it's not the be all end all of the series, I'd like some variation. And I'd prefer if every chapter didn't have only 1000 to 3000 words, honestly I think 5000 words a chapter is more or less the minimum for a story.**

 **Anyway, I'll put up a real chapter as soon as possible, anyone who wants to take a swing at this idea or something similar feel free, and I'd appreciate if you tell me if you are, I'd want to check them out.**


End file.
